Looking For Home
by Katlover98
Summary: SPN Kink Meme fill Sam hides his true status as an Omega from his re inside. Warning: a/b/o dynamics, Alpha!Dean, omega!Sam, First Time, Mental Illness Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of Self-harm, Pining,Regretful!John, Regretful!Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Anal, rimming, sexual content


**Don't own the characters; they belong to their rightful owners. I'm borrowing them for a while. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Kinks include: mention of mpreg, abo dynamics, bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Omega!Sam, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!John, suicidal ideation, thoughts of self-harm, knotting**

 **I hope it's not confusing the way I wrote it. I feel like a deviated from the post a little but I hope OP still likes the way it turned out. Sam starts out young but doesn't have sex until he's an adult.**

 **Enjoy**

 **SPN Kink Meme Fill: . ?thread=25364058#t25364058**

Omegas require stability to thrive. An Omega deprived of a stable home life, reliable routines, and/or a strong network of friends and family are three times as likely to suffer from a mental break as the average Alpha or Beta. The most traditional method of ensuring an Omega's continued good health is to mate him to a more mature Alpha once he reaches the legal mating age of 16. Sam has been hiding his Omega nature since he first hit puberty. He knows John would mate him off "for his own good", if he ever found out that Sam isn't the Beta he claims to be. But the strain of the lie and of the wandering life he's been forced to live has gotten to be too much. Stanford is his out. And if he doesn't get out, he may just die. He's already been tempted to self-harm more than once. When Sam goes to inform John and Dean that he's leaving, things get messier than he'd anticipated. He slips up. His secret gets out. How do John and Dean react? What does John think of knowing that he's essentially been abusing his Omega son for years by depriving him of what he needs to thrive? I really want this to end with Dean and Sam being mated, or at least the suggestion of that being where their relationship will head next. Bonus points of Dean decides to follow Sam to Stanford. (And bonus points X1000 if Dean gives John a knock upside the head if he considers mating Sam off to a hunter friend or something like that.)

TL;DR: The lack of stability in the hunting lifestyle has a negative impact on Sam's mental health. John and Dean have no idea that Sam is an Omega until Sam announces his intent to leave for Stanford and the truth slips out in the heat of the moment.

Sam Winchester was eleven, a few months away from his twelfth birthday, when he went into his first heat and therefore presented as Omega. He had been at school and his brother and father had been away on a hunt. He had been in his first period when he felt a fever catching on. He was sore and achy and it felt like his skin was trying to jump from his body. So instead of staying at school he snuck out and went to the crappy apartment building his dad had set them up in. He left a message on his dad's phone he wasn't feeling well and had come home and then went to take a nap.

He woke up at midafternoon, sweaty, hot, even though it was a cold day out in January and with a busted heater in their crappy apartment, sore and with his hole producing slick. Fuck, he felt so empty down there and his cock was standing in full attention. He stumbled out of bed to get a nice ice cold drink of water and then laid down on the couch. He tried to fight the empty feeling but after a few minutes, mostly going on desperation and some instinct, he took off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop and put two fingers in his hole all at once. It didn't do much but at least it alieved some of the emptiness he felt inside. He added two more fingers and with his other hand jerked himself off. Then he brushed over something inside himself that made his vision go white and he could've sworn he had would've died from the ecstasy.

He stayed there panting hard with one hand up his ass and the other around his blood red cock. The empty feelings were returning so he looked for that sweet spot again and pressed down when he found it. He blanked out for a moment but when he came to, his hand was covered in white liquid and the empty feeling had abated enough for him to think. He was an Omega, fuck.

Once he got over the horror of being an Omega and then whining of how unfair life was (first of all Omegas didn't usually present until the ages of 14-16, secondly, he was hoping at the very least to be Beta), he started thinking a little clearer and tried to remember what little he had learned about Omega heats. Since it was his first one it wouldn't last for more than four days and would be extremely mild compared to the rest of the heats that would affect his life as long as he was fertile (usually until the age of fifty-five).

 _Great_ , he thought, _it's going to be worse than this._

His brother and father weren't due to come back from this hunt for a least a week so he didn't worry about having to explain it right away. Maybe he could put it off for a month or two. He also remembered reading somewhere that heats happened every three months and would last a week. The heats lasted a little more when the Omega was mated and at the prime time to have healthy pups without any danger to the Omega and the unborn pups.

As he was thinking he could feel the empty feeling returning and he was starting to feel uncomfortably warm. He remembered that cold baths could help an Omega with calming heats so he drew himself a bath. He was thankful this rusted out building had a bathtub and not just a shower. Unfortunately, it took forever to fill the tub because of the little pitiful amount of water it spilled out. The bath tub was only a quarter full when he couldn't take the unbearable heat and empty feeling anymore. He sat in the cold water and as soon as he did he felt better. The slick was still coming down but his hole wasn't clenching around empty air and the heat had abated some.

He felt better but with his heat under control Sam had nothing else to do but think.

What would his father say? John Winchester had always assumed that both of his sons would present as Alpha. Would he be disappointed to find out his youngest was Omega? Plus, there was another thing that basically fucked Sam over, the moving around.

Everybody knew that Omegas needed a stable home and friends so that they could strive in life; the complete opposite of their nomad life and not getting too attached to people. He knew that Omegas that weren't given a stable home and environment had a higher risk of mental problems and were most likely to commit suicide. He also knew that if an Omega was not given these proper conditions it would be considered abused and he or she would be taken away from their abusers to be put on a state home until the age of sixteen were they would find a suitable Alpha to be mated to. Sam felt his blood go cold and it had nothing to do with him being in a tub full of icy water. He didn't want to be separated from his family.

He knew that if anyone caught wind of him being an Omega and his dad moving around a lot he would get separated from his small family and he didn't want that. Worst, if Dean and his dad were to find out that he was Omega they would probably send him off or have him mated right as soon as he turned sixteen, the legal mating age.

Or his dad would get an apartment or run downed house and he would order Dean to stay with Sam. Sam knew how much Dean loved hunting and seemed to revel in it. It would be wrong if Dean had to give up his raison d'être for stupid little brother that presented as an Omega. Not to mention his dad would probably mate him off to the first knothead he could find just to get the burden of his youngest off him and go hunting without worries with his eldest son.

No, he couldn't tell his family. At least not yet, anyway. He wouldn't tell anyone, he knew there were suppressants that would make sure he didn't get a heat and he knew that he could get them from the nurse's office at school. As for the nomad lifestyle, he could fight his instincts. He refused to succumb to the illnesses Omegas got when they weren't in a stable environment. He might be an Omega but he wouldn't be a weak one that whined about every little thing. He would fight his nature and he would pass a Beta without anyone ever being the wiser.

Seven years after Sam had made that vow to himself, he had an acceptance letter to Stanford in his hands. For the past years Sam had fooled not only everyone else but his closest friends and his family. They all truly believed he was a Beta. He remembered that day of his first heat.

After he had gotten out of the bath a few hours later Dean had called to make sure everything was alright.

"I promise, Dean, I'm fine. Just a bit of a cold but I've slept most of it off and right now I'm going to make some chicken noodle soup," well heat it up, really.

"Are you sure, Sammy? I could ditch dad and be there tomorrow."

"No!" There was an awkward silence on the other line after he yelled that out.

"I mean," he started, desperate to seem cool, "I don't think you should leave dad alone. It's a Wendigo isn't it? They'll need everyone they can get to gank this evil son of a bitch."

Dean laughed suddenly, sounding relieve at Sam's excuse.

"Language, little brother, only I can cuss, I'm the oldest," Sam gave a snort, "Really though, Uncle Bobby is here. So are Caleb and Pastor Jim. With Dad and them around they won't really need a green horn like me; if you need me I can be there in a heartbeat."

Sam smiled at Dean's tone. He knew his brother worried about him and would truly leave the hunt if Sam asked him to, which is why he didn't.

"No, Dean, really, I'm fine. It's just a little cold and I'm already feeling better after the nap I had today. I already drank my medicine and I've been bundled up so I don't get worst. I'm going to drink some chicken soup and then I'm going to be early. Really, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sam rolled his eyes, he could hear Dean's excitement of not having to come home and leave the hunt but Sam could also hear the worry.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure."

"Don't forget to take your medicine and cover yourself up."

"Yes, _mom._ "

"Bitch."

"Jerk," they both laughed and when the laughter died down Dean started talking once again.

"Have a good night, Sammy. Don't go to school tomorrow, just rest up."

"Yes, Dean," and they both hung up.

Thankfully, Sam's heat had only lasted one more day before it let up. He went to the library after the school let out so he wouldn't get into trouble for ditching and did more research on Omegas and heat. He didn't learn much as he knew most of it but, he did learn he had rights.

He could go up to any free clinic or pharmacy to ask for suppressants without an adult having to know about it. If he had his heats under control he could go to higher education without having to be mated. He also learned that he didn't have to tell anyone his gender if he didn't want to. Unfortunately, he also found out that an Omega without stability was ninety percent most likely to commit suicide. No he wouldn't allow himself to be that weak. Omega or no he was still a Winchester and he refused to surrender to his baser needs.

Five days later both Dean and John Winchester showed up in the front door of their crappy apartment. They were both a little banged up but nothing a few days of rest wouldn't fix. Sam made sure they were comfortable and went out to buy them dinner.

A few days later they celebrated Dean's sixteenth birthday. Sam had gotten him a Metallica tape that Dean had been dying to find. Dad had gotten Dean a new hunting knife and birthday pie. They had had a great day and Sam had all but forgotten about his Omega status. That is until three weeks later when Dean had presented as Alpha.

Dean had also presented earlier than usual. Alphas usually presented at the age of eighteen. Sam saw enviously as their dad slapped Dean in the back for getting a knot and proceeded to take them all out to a steak house to celebrate. Sam was quiet the whole time, not daring to mess this day up by inadvertently spilling the beans in the hope his father would pay attention to him and congratulate him. But he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin Dean's day by making it about himself. He also knew his dad would most likely see him with disappointment in his eyes instead of pride.

That same night Sam snuck out of his room to go eavesdrop on what Dean and his dad were talking about and immediately regretted it.

"I'm so glad you presented as an Alpha Dean. Now I have a son that'll always be able to help me in a hunt." Sam heard the clinking of glass and he knew that his dad was allowing Dean to drink alcohol.

"Thanks dad, glad to be one. Better than being a weak Omega, that's for sure."

"Now, Dean, it's not their fault they're that way. It's just their nature. They are meant more for home and have their own set of strength."

Sam felt tears fall down his eyes. That was just his dad saying in a nice way that Omegas were useless. Before he could hear anymore he snuck into his room and cried himself to sleep.

As the years passed by he felt his dad watching him closely to see what he would present as. By that time Sam had become an expert liar and gained the ability to pull the wool on anyone. Well, mostly. There were times when he almost slipped and Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim would look at him suspiciously but they quickly let it go.

His fifteenth birthday came and went and he could see his father's disapproving eyes that he hadn't presented as Alpha. He wanted to roll his eyes, Alphas didn't usually present until they were eighteen. (Not that _he'll_ ever pop a knot but still.) After a while his father seemed to accept it and brought up Sam's training even more.

By that time Sam had come into his own and would complain whenever he got uprooted again and that the hunting life would kill them all. His father thought he was being bitchy but he couldn't help the fear he felt whenever his family was hurt because of the stupid hunts his dad would obsessively plunge into.

Sam was also expected to go on hunts with John and Dean and pull his weight around. Sam was good at research so his father usually asked for his help but sometimes his advice was ignored which pissed Sam off like nothing else.

What was the point of him doing all the research his father ignored it if it didn't fit his theory? Still he did what he was told, well not quietly, but he got it done, even if it meant sacrificing school time and having to start over in a new school. Sam always did his school work and tried his hardest even if he knew they were only staying for a month.

Ever since he found out that Omegas could get higher education without an Alpha he saw his way out of hunting by doing well in school. It seemed to have been paying off as no matter where he went he got straight A's, managed to get a 4.0 and got along with almost all his teachers. He would enter clubs to ensure he could put them on college applications so he could seem like a well-rounded student.

His father would usually get mad at Sam's, of what he thought, obsessive need of getting good grades. In John Winchester's eyes as long as his sons got fair grades and went to school enough to get social services off his back that was good enough for him. He didn't care about good grades and perfect GPAs; all he cared about was about his sons' ability to track down a creature with little to no info and being able to handle weapons.

But Sam saw education as a way out of the hunting lifestyle and, though he loathed admitting it, he wanted a home. Even though he tried after all the years of not staying at one place had Sam slipping into dark places.

Every single day was a new fight to not cry, harm, or worse, kill himself. His emotions would be all over the place and they were mostly negative. He snapped at the littlest things and any mistake made had him wanting to cry his eyes out. Not to mention all the exhaustion he felt of keeping this big secret from his family. The only pleasure he found was being around  
Dean.

The only stable thing he had in his life was Dean's presence. After Dean presented as Alpha, Sam couldn't help but cling to his brother and though his dad was also Alpha, he couldn't help but feel relieved by having Dean as his brother. Part of Sam wished he could also have Dean as an Alpha though he knew that would be impossible. Instead of gaining courage to tell his family the truth he was getting more and more cowardly in that front. So he lavished as much attention he could from Dean and ignored the jealous feelings he felt when Dean came back smelling of whichever Beta or Omega he had spent the night with. Sam kept his mouth shut and let his family live in the dark.

After Sam's fifteenth birthday his father cracked down on Sam with his training. He would always compare Sam to Dean and damn if that didn't cause Sam irritation. No matter how hard Sam tried he could never be good as Dean. Every day he could see John's eyes lose hope and frustration grow for his youngest. All Sam ever heard from the man was:

"At your age, Dean could shot all the targets I set for him," or,

"At your age, Dean could take down a black dog without getting hurt," or the ever popular,

"Why can't you be more like your brother when he was your age," that last one always had Sam gritting his teeth to keep silent. Dean would usually butt in to make sure neither of them ripped each other throats out but sometimes Dean would take their father's side.

"Would it kill you to just do what the man says," Dean asked one afternoon.

"Yes, it would. Besides he's not always right…ow, that hurts you jerk" he whined out loud.

"Bitch; and you wouldn't be hurting if you hadn't lipped off at dad and got punished by running ten miles this whole afternoon." Sam kept quiet. He had mouthed off at his dad that afternoon calling him a horrible father after he refused to let them stay for at least another month like he had promised stating that the hunt that had cropped up was urgent and they had to leave.

Sam had thrown some accusations, a few curse words and then his father told him in a calmly dead voice to go run from the motel to the park which was two miles long. Sam had gulped at seeing his dad's face and did what he was told.

It probably, maybe, truly, didn't help that Sam would always butt heads with his father and never did anything he was told to without giving back sensible arguments as to why it was better for them to stay at one place at once.

"But dad, the school year's almost over! Can't we just at least stay?" It sounded whiny even to Sam's ears. His father gave a tired sigh as if _he_ was the one that had had a promise broken instead of the other way around.

"I already told you, Sam, this hunt is urgent…"

"Every hunt is fucking urgent! Can't you think about your kids every once in a while?"

There was a deathly silence where nothing could be heard, not even the birds outside. Sam was terrified of what his father would do but refused to back down. After a few moments John broke the silence, got his bag and gruffly told Sam to ride in the car with his brother.

On the ride towards their next destination, there was silence in between the brothers except for the tape that Sam had given his older brother for his sixteenth birthday. After a few hours they pulled up to a gas station to fill the tanks up and then to a diner. Dean cut the engine off and there was complete silence for a moment before Dean broke it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Always complaining about moving as if you were an Omega," he spat out.

 _But I am Dean, and I need help. I'm drowning, I want to DIE._

He didn't say it out loud though and let Dean rant until they went inside and ate their dinner. Both John and Dean were talking to each other completely ignoring their youngest member of the family and leaving him to drown in his dark thoughts of death.

A week after that incident Sam packed his bag and left his family behind.

OoOoOoO

Sam was tired of the training and the fighting or worse, being ignored. Dean had dropped out of high school so it was easier for him to pack clothes, some books, and few bills he had been saving up by doing odd jobs here and there, in his book bag and pretend he was going to school.

Sam walked the three miles to the bus station and when he got there scoped the area around. He noticed an older man that looked shady.

 _Perfect,_ he thought. He walked up to the guy that smelled of liquor and stale cigarettes.

"Hey, man, wait." The guy looked around confused and then stood still when he saw Sam walking up at him.

"Where you going, man?" Sam looked up; the man was at least 6'5". Sam was now sixteen years old and had reached Dean in height, he was lanky but had muscles from all of the training his dad forced on him, but this guy made him feel like a runt.

"What's it you want, kid?"

It's just that I want to go somewhere but they won't let me buy a ticket."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well," he said taking out a few bills, "If you buy me my ticket I'll pay for yours and give you twenty bucks."

The man thought about it for a second and then smiled, "Whatever you need, my boy."

Thirty minutes later he was on bus towards flagstaff feeling better as soon as the bus pulled off. He smiled to himself. Finally, he could go somewhere he could build a home. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew being fifteen would mean some hardships. For example getting a job, finding somewhere to live and getting the necessary things needed for survival. Being a cocky fifteen year old though, he thought he could find a quiet, safe place to live in and be able to invade his brother and father completely ignoring, or possibly truly forgetting, that they were on of the best trackers out there.

Sam fell asleep for the rest of bus ride and dreamt of a home and being able to go to school without being bitched at by his family. Unfortunately there was something missing in his dream. When he felt the bus stop he identified what was missing in his dreams and it was his Alpha, Dean.

Sam's heart stopped for a second before starting up at triple its normal beat. Dean was his Alpha. That's why he would get jealous. That's why he only felt safe with Dean and that moment he knew he couldn't go back. No, if Dean found out he would probably never look at Sam again.

It was rare for Alpha-Omega siblings to mate but wasn't unheard of. Unfortunately, though, Sam had vowed to never tell his family for fear of being a burden. Besides if his brother knew that Sam was Omega he would feel obligated to take care of Sam for the rest of their lives and Sam didn't want to take Dean's chance of finding a suitable, pretty Omega that can actually do Omega stuff.

Sam got out the bus and walked up the street. He was hungry so stopped in front of a burger joint to get something to eat. Before he went there he stood in front of the big window and saw his reflection staring back at him. He was ugly.

He wasn't small and pretty like Omegas were supposed to be. No, he was tall, lanky, and muscular. He wasn't submissive or flirtatious like Omegas were famed to be. He was stubborn and opinionated about everything. He knew nothing of keeping home or trying to snag an Alpha let alone to keep. He had no sex appeal and he definitely knew nothing about actual sex except for tab 'A' goes into slab 'B'.

Dean would never truly want him and it would be unfair to tie his brother like that. He deserved a beautiful, charming Omega that was perfect for his handsome brother. Someone who could actual be seen par in par with Dean; not Sam.

Sam finally went into the burger joint and ordered a small fries and small coke, his hunger completely gone.

He stayed in the diner until the sun started to set and he decided to look for a motel to stay the night. He had fake IDs that he could use to get a room for a night at least but then he had to look for a more permanent place that didn't charge much.

"Easier said than done," he told himself. He took a shower and watched some T.V, letting the lull of it put him to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and decided to see if he could get a job. He hoped he could get something that paid under the table but everywhere he asked there was nothing. By the end of the day he was dejected and sat on a side walk eating some chips to stave off hunger. He had a good amount of cash but sooner or later that would start to dwindle until it was all gone. Sam needed a job, quickly. He looked at the mountains that could always be seen.

Without much thought, Sam got up and started walking towards the mountains. He knew he was being stupid, the sun was going to set in a few hours and if he didn't find shelter soon he would be at risk of human predators. Still he kept walking and just as the sun was setting he saw a gas station. He walked up and asked if they needed anyone to work.

"Sorry, kid nothing."

Sam looked down, feeling the last bit of hope he had vanish. The lady behind the counter seemed to feel bad for him though.

"You know if you can get here early in the morning you can help me when the delivery gets here. I'm not as young as I used to be and could use some young blood to help me with it and I could give you something for your troubles."

Sam's face lit up and quickly informed her that he could. He bought some funyons, soda and other types of junk food and went to look for a place to stay.

"Be here at five," he heard the lady shout.

Unfortunately, the only motel close to the gas station was run down, overpriced and with zero vacancy. Great, Sam really didn't look forward to sleep in the streets but, it couldn't be so bad, right?

He walked across the street where there was a bench and laid down. He stayed on the bench trying to get comfortable and sleep. After an hour he started to feel cold so he sat up and hugged his knees up to his chest hoping to preserve some heat.

"Hey, pretty boy, need someplace to stay?" Sam looked up when he heard the voice and came face to face with an older, burly guy that was drunk. How the hell did he sneak up behind Sam? He was trained by the best hunters and failed to hear an uncoordinated drunkard.

He sniffed his nose and told him, "Not by you, I don't. I'd rather risk freezing to death."

"Whoa, the pretty bitch is uppity even though he has no roof over his head. Tell you what; if you make my time worthwhile I'll let you stay with me."

"Fuck off." Without warning the man slapped him. It left him dazed and when he felt the man pick him up his training kicked in. He kicked the man on the knee and then on the groin but it was blocked. Even with his training Sam was at a big disadvantage as the guy had at least ninety pounds and three inches on him. The guy pushed Sam and he felt his head hit the sidewalk. Just when he thought he was fucked he heard a growling noise.

 _Great, now I'm going to get eaten by something,_ was his first thought before he heard the man yelp. A moment later he felt a wet tongue lick his face. He looked up and came face to face with a golden retriever. He looked at the dog with disbelief before hugging it.

"Thanks boy." The dog let the teenager hang on to him before he got up and started running.

"Wait," the dog stopped and looked back at Sam as if telling him to shut up and follow him, so Sam did.

Five minutes later he was in front of an old house that looked abandoned. He entered the house with the dog following close behind him and looked around. It was old and smelled funny but it had furniture and when he went to try the sink he saw clear running water. He smiled at himself.

Sam finally found a place he could call home and a, albeit small, job. Even better it was a few minutes' walk to the gas station. He went to the sofa hit it a few times to clear the dust and settled to sleep.

Sam woke up a few hours later feeling a little feverish. His skin felt tight around him and he felt sore. He gave a moan out loud, he was in heat. How? He'd been taking his suppressants religiously and never missed a doze. He got up and hoped he could at least last long enough to help the kind lady that had given him his job. He rubbed his new dog's ears and went out.

While walking towards the gas station he felt it even worse. His hole was beginning to clench around nothing leaving him with a vague empty feeling.

The lady looked at him weirdly when he got to the gas station but said nothing and told Sam what to do. He found out her name was Deborah. Sam did everything she said and helped her bring up the stuff into the store and even helped her put stuff in display in the hopes of ignoring the growing neediness inside of him. Around eight she gave him thirty dollars and a box of emergency suppressants. Sam looked up at her, eyes wide open

"Don't seem so surprised, I have two Omega daughters and I know sometimes the everyday suppressants fail. Take these, it'll stop the heat from continuing but you can't take it every month. It's more for emergency and I have a feeling this is an emergency. I don't know why you're on your own but I have a feeling no one has really talked about the changes in your body have they?"

"Just what I've read in books, ma'am."

"Hmm, thought so. You can't take suppressants every day for years without there being consequences. You have to stop taking them at least once a year so your heat can happen if not it will affect your health in the future. Now the way I see it is you can take those and wait until next month to go into heat or you can let this heat happen, either way, you need to choose."

Sam licked his lips. On the one hand it would be better to do it now and it get over with but on the other, he had to buy stuff to eat and dog food for Bones. Yep, Bones, that was a good name for a dog.

"I don't really know," he confessed softly. Deborah smiled warmly at Sam and went to put up the 'close' sign on the door.

"Come on, Sam, there's little business at this time. I'm going to take you into town and help you pick out a few things."

Sam started to protest but Deborah gently coerced him out the door. A few minutes later he was in front of a sex shop and blushing so much he looked like a tomato. Deborah smiled at him and went into the store while he shyly followed inside. She wasn't embarrassed and purposely walked down the aisle to where it was labeled Omega's Necessities. She looked for at the vibrators at all shapes and sizes while Sam looked curiously around the store.

It was clean. For some reason he always pictured sex shops to be dirty and full of perverted looking guys with whips in one hands and cigarette in the other. But it looked like any normal shop with sex toys instead of clothes.

"Ah-ha," she suddenly exclaimed bringing Sam's attention back to her, "Here, this is great for heats."

She had handed Sam a small black dildo no longer than five inches in length and three inches in diameters. Sam felt his face overheating and he thought it would melt off in embarrassment.

"Oh, honey, don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural for Omegas to use such toys to alieve some of the heats. Don't worry I'll buy it for you, my treat."

Sam looked up at her and started to protest, "No, I can't let you…"

"Bah-bah bah bah, I want to." So without further ado she bought the dildo and dropped Sam off at the rundown house.

"I'll check up on you later and bring you something to eat. Don't worry; you'll still have a job when it's all over."

"Thank you so much, ma'am."

"None of that, I'm happy to help."

True to her word she checked up on Sam twice a day and brought food for both dog and teenager. It was an intense heat that had Sam sweating the whole time and crying out for someone, anyone to help him. The dildo did little but at least it helped. Four days later it was gone and he went back to work.

He ate pizza and funyons every day and thought he could finally be happy even without ever having Dean again. But at least this way he didn't have to fight the urge to jump his brother's bones and tell him everything. And his heart wasn't broken every time his brother slept with someone.

Yep, things were finally looking up. Until his brother and father found him two weeks later, then everything went downhill.

Sam had no idea how to tell John and Dean of his acceptance to an Ivy League school. He was excited but at the same time was terrified of how his family would react. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to stay in one place for more than three months. He wanted to make friends and build a connection with them without fear of having to leave and never see them again. He wanted stability in his life and to not feel like crap every day.

Even though he had fought it for so long the depression had taken over. Every day Sam found himself with a knife in his hand and heard voices telling him to do it. To get that knife let it carve his skin to try to alleviate some of the pain and hopelessness he was feeling. Every day he had to fight the urge to get his gun out and put it on his head or in his mouth and end it all in the hopes of feeling some type of relief. He fought it but he felt himself losing the fight. It didn't help that he had fallen in love with his brother.

After Dean presented as Alpha Sam felt a sort of weird possessiveness towards his older brother. He would feel jealous and bereft his brother didn't spend any time with him or his attention would be elsewhere. It didn't help that as soon as Dean's knot popped he went out almost every weekend to look for willing Betas or Omegas, and boy were they willing. Dean would come home smelling of _them_ and Sam would get surly and moody towards his older brother.

Dean would bitch and would tell Sam to go chase after some tail when he hit fifteen years old.

"Seriously, if you can't get your own tail I can hook you up with my current conquest younger's sister. She's seventeen but I think you could use someone with experience.

"I'm not a horn dog like you Dean. I just don't like the way you smell when you come home. You reek," he told him exasperated.

"How can you even smell it? You're neither Alpha nor Omega!"

"Still doesn't mean I can't smell the musk on you, jerk!"

Internally he would scream; _I_ am _Omega. I want you, please notice me. You don't need them!_

But he kept his mouth shut on that and would mostly try to fix his broken heart from afar. But it hurt so much, he wished he could just tell his brother everything and Dean would fix it and then claim Sam. It wasn't going to happen though. He could only be content with what little  
Dean gave him in that front. At least he had an Alpha that took care of him even if it wasn't the way Sam wanted.

After Flagstaff he knew his brother would be the only Alpha for him and it was getting harder and harder to play his part and pretend to feel nothing. He was so depressed that at times he thought of just letting one of the things they hunted get to him.

Just a month ago he froze when they were hunting a black dog. Instead of putting up his weapon he let it fall and almost felt relief it was finally over. Unfortunately, Dean shot the thing and then had yelled at Sam for a few hours.

John had said nothing but the next morning he woke Sam at four in the morning for target practice. The first morning Sam let John wake him with no complain but the next morning he had resisted.

"Damn it Sam, you obviously need to practice. You almost _died_ and you let go of your weapon. You can't keep making mistakes like this, it could get you killed and if you can't care about that than think of next time when either your brother or I could get killed for your negligence."

Sam lost his cool and started a shouting match with his father, which ended up with Sam slamming the door shut and him bawling his eyes out. He missed school that day not feeling up to pretend everything was fine. He heard Dean and John mumbling and he decided to open the door to eavesdrop some.

"You'd think with how stubborn he is he would be Alpha instead of Beta. God, if he was at least I would understand the butting of heads but he isn't and it's ridiculous."

"Who knows dad, maybe he'll pop a knot soon. Just because I was an early bloomer doesn't mean Sam is too," Sam had to suppress a snort, "Besides, most Alpha teenagers get moody before they're knots show up."

"You didn't," there he went again, comparing him with Dean.

"You can't always go with my experience and think Sam will be the same, we're two completely different people."

"I know but with Sam it's different. He's always butted heads with me and seemed to want to undermine me at every turn."

"He wasn't always like that dad."

"Yeah, he really changed after his twelfth birthday, maybe even before that," _yeah, turns out I'm a bitch that will only be good for pushing out pups._

There was silence downstairs before he heard Dean say, "Maybe things will change soon."

All the Winchester's were eating dinner when Sam decided to it was as good as time as any to show his family his acceptance letter. He took it out and put it in front of the elder Winchesters. Both his brother and father stared at the paper in silence before John spoke up.

"Sam, what is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like, I applied for Stanford and got a full ride."

"But you're not planning on going are you Sammy?"

"Of course I am Dean," that's when all hell broke loose.

"Absolutely not," John shouted, getting up and knocking down the chair he was sitting on in the process, "You belong here with your family, carrying on the business!"

"The business of what dad, getting killed at the age of forty, if you're lucky! Of never having a family or friends!" Sam shouted back, feeling desperation and depression making him angry. Damn it, he deserved this way out.

"The business of saving people, of hunting down the thing that _killed_ your mother. We are a family, Samuel and you've never put an effort of _being_ part of this family."

Sam stared at his dad incredulously, "I've never put the effort…Who the fuck was it that would stitch you and Dean up when you guys were hurt in the _business_. Who would cook and clean and go to school and still train because of this stupid crusade. I am _sick_ and _tired_ of being ignored. I want to go to school, I want a family of my own, and I want a _home_!" Dean had been oddly quiet about the topic and damn if it didn't hurt Sam, his brother not backing him up but looking pissed and ready to punch Sam.

"What is it with you and your talk about a home? You act as if you're an Omega," his dad screamed at his face; Sam could feel spit landing on him and he answered without thinking.

"I _am_ an Omega!"

Everything in the Winchester's world went deadly still and silent. Sam's eyes widen. Stupid, he had kept the secret for how long and now in a fit of anger he let it out? His brother and father stared at him, stunned into silence and Sam felt judged. Before he could think about it he ran out the door and left one surprised Dean and John Winchester.

Indeed both of the Alphas had no idea what to do with this new revelation. All this time they had thought the youngest in their family unit was Beta when really he was Omega. John felt sick at the thought of all he put his youngest through. He had abused his Omega son. True, he hadn't known at the time but dammit he should've been paying closer attention. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard his eldest.

"Dad, we have to go after him before he gets away."

That spurred him into action. He went out the door and tried to pick up his youngest scent. He had to make it up to Sam or he would lose his Omega son forever.

"This way," Dean yelled out and John followed without arguing knowing Dean could always sense his brother no matter what.

Dean was beating himself up as well. How could he not have known? When did Sam present anyway? Was it when he had run away to flagstaff? Later, maybe sooner? He didn't know but he was damn sure going to find out. Sam may have longer legs than Dean and running on nothing but adrenaline but Dean was an Alpha and his instincts were screaming at him to get his Omega and make it better. To take away the hurt he had seen in Sam's eyes.

Damn so much made sense now. His attraction to Sam, his need to protect and mate and provide for Sam, but he put that away for later because he saw his little brother running just a few feet away from Dean. No way in hell he was losing Sam before comforting and telling him the truth of Dean's feelings. Dean sped up and got Sam from around his waist. The momentum had them both falling down but Dean twisted around so he could take the brunt of the side walk therefore making sure Sam wasn't hurt.

He heard sobs coming out of his little brother and looked up to see Sam's eyes were red and tears were falling down them. Dean felt like he had gotten punched on the guts when he saw those tears. How many times had Sam cried to himself wanting comfort but not getting any? Omegas needed home, stability, comfort and so many other things that the elder Winchesters had failed to provide. John caught up a few seconds later and asked Dean if Sam was alright.

"Physically, yeah, emotionally, well, we'll see." Sam was wiggling around; trying to break Dean's hold on him but the Alpha wasn't having any of that. He tightened his hold on Sam and then picked him up bridal style. Both Dean and John headed towards their current home, an old house, God, what kind of home was that for an Omega? Sam had stopped crying and was demanding to be put down; Dean ignored him.

"Dean, I'm serious, I can walk just fine."

"Yeah, and you can also run. I can read you like an open book and know you well," _not that well,_ Dean thought, "and I know you'll try to make another escape. Now, as much as I would love chasing you all night, I have a feeling with have a few things to talk about, Sammy."

By that point they had reached the house they were renting and John opened the door so they could all enter. Dean put his little brother on the sofa and looked at the table where the now cold pizza that was their dinner was. God, this place was horrible. It was adequate when he thought it was just two Alphas and a Beta but now that he knew Sammy was an Omega he had a better idea as to why Sam was always so moody.

The house's paint was mostly chipped off and it was a faded yellow that had probably started out as white. The kitchen had no pots and one pan that had come with the house. He knew the fridge had a six pack, baking soda, some cheese and a burrito.

Omegas loved doing stuff around the home. They always were attracted to pretty things they think would liven up the house. Actually, that's a great way to describe them, lively. They loved colors and happy things. They loved to cook, learn new things, be social and make friends and Sam was denied all those things. He looked down to see his little brother with a miserable expression on his face; Sam never got anything that he needed to thrive.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us," asked John. Dean waited for a response and he saw his little brother shrink into himself. Sam hugged himself and said nothing. The dejected look on Sam's face had Dean feeling like the lowest of scum. He crouched down so he was at eye level with Sam and put his hand on Sam's cheek, waiting for his brother to look up, what he said next had Dean's heartbreaking.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak," he whispered so low that he almost didn't hear it, but he did. And he knew from his dad's expression that John had heard him, too.

"Sam, what on earth would make you think that?"

"You were always so sure we would both be Alphas and then I heard Dean say that he was glad he presented as Alpha rather than Omega and…"

"Whoa, back up, when the hell did I say that?"

"The day you presented as Alpha."

"The day I—Sam, how long have you been Omega?" Sam bowed his head and refused to look at his older brother's stare.

"How long," he asked again because he needed to know.

"Remember when you went on your Wendigo hunt with Dad?"

"Yeah, you had gotten a cold—Sam, Sammy, why?"

 _Seven years,_ John thought, _I've been abusing my Omega son for seven years._ How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he paid more attention to his youngest instead of always finding ways to put him down and try to keep him in line? Looking back, he knew there were signs. Sam would always complain about moving and never being able to make friends. John had thought his youngest was being hard headed and being difficult but it was his way of telling John the truth whether Sam was aware of it or not.

There were times John would catch his youngest looking at nicer looking clothes in the stores, Omegas always had an eye on the finer things, and then how Sam would look at his clothes in distaste. John had always written it off as a teenager just wanting nicer things but now he knew better. John also remembered all the times Sam would look at Alphas with what seemed like envy and he always thought that Sam had been jealous of him not having a knot but now he knew better. He's youngest had been checking Alphas out right in front of him! Not to mention the times Bobby would bring it up that there was something going on with Sam. Singer thought something was wrong and John had ignored him.

John buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so blind? He wanted to beat himself up for not seeing the signs sooner and doing better for his Omega son. God, what would Mary think? _I'm sorry, love, I've fucked up._

"Dad," he ignored Dean and continued with his self-loathing.

"Daddy," that caught his attention. John hadn't been daddy to Sam since he was eight and thought it was lame to call him that.

"Daddy, please don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"Oh sweet boy, I should be apologizing not you," John got up and drew Sam to his chest; Sam laid his hands on John's chest before laying his head as well.

"You're not mad or disappointed?"

"At myself, yes, but I'm not mad at you."

"'S'not your fault. I wasn't exactly forthcoming." He heard Dean snort softly and he knew his eldest had come to the same conclusion; he had told them, not with words but with his behavior. Sam looked at Dean curiously before he gave a yawn.

"It's been a long afternoon dad, maybe it's time for Sam to go to sleep."

"Not a kid. I don't need a bedtime."

"Still, you're tired and you need to rest." Sam opened his mouth, most likely to argue, but saw one look at both the Alphas' expression and he knew he would lose the fight so conceded to it. Dean helped Sam get off the sofa and then put his arms around Sam's waist to guide him into the room.

Dean felt Sammy lean on him and he felt a kick to his balls when he remembered all the time Sam had done it and Dean would push him away and call him a sissy. He also remembered all the hurt looks Sam would give him and then Sam would lock himself into the room most likely to cry his pretty eyes out.

Dean made Sam lie down on the bed. There was another reason for him to kick himself. There were only one bad and an old cot that smelt like mothballs and mold. Usually, he would make his brother sleep on the cot so he could get the bed. His brother would glare at him but then sleep on the bed without complaining much. There were also the times that Dean would make Sam sleep on the sofa while he would have sex. That cleared up something else.

Sam saw Dean as his. The times he thought his brother was bitching and trying to stifle Dean's fun time by wanting his brother with him all the time was really Sam telling Dean he was jealous. How many times had he broken his brother's heart with all his talk about his latest fuck? Sam must've been hurting so much. Dean tucked Sam in and then sat on the bed, carding his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam seemed to revel in it and he scooted closer to his brother's heat. Dean should've known something was up when he thought of Sam as his.

Every last one of his instincts would tell him to protect Sam, to _mate_ him, breed him and he would feel horrible. He thought since he had always taken care of Sam he had a weird, skewed way of thinking about Sam and would bury himself in other Betas and Omegas to get that feeling out of him. He should've fucking know.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Dean. I lied to you and kept it a secret from you guys. I'm a better liar than you thought, aren't I?"

"Shut it, little boy, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." A few minutes later Sam was snoring and Dean started snooping around.

Downstairs there was another Winchester self-condemning himself for what he put his youngest through. Seven years! His youngest was a better liar than either Dean or he gave Sam credit. John gave a small chuckle before going somber again then another thought hit him. What had Sam done for his heats?

Heats happened four times a year and were very intense. How had Sam hidden them? The only answers John could come up are suppressants. He knew they curbed heats but he couldn't take them forever or he would've had an unexpected one and the beans would've been spill. There were so many questions and no answers, at least not until tomorrow.

"Mary, you got the Omega you always wanted." Mary had always talked about wanting an Omega son or daughter. She wanted to spoil and teach any Omega children they had. But all the boys in his family had been Alphas with a few Betas thrown in the mix. Mary's side had also been the same with an Omega being born every few generations. Mary had been sure she would be the one to birth an Omega. John hadn't said anything and was trying to convince Mary to have another kid in few years when Sammy was older. He was wrong about a lot of things.

He took a sip of the beer he had been drinking, warm now as he had been lost in his thoughts. He had to find Sam a suitable Alpha. There was a reason Omegas were usually mated off at the age of sixteen. Even if an Omega was taking suppressants they had to stop taking it for a while so they can let their heat happen if not an Omega could go infertile or other health problems could occur. Even though it rankled John of having to give up his Omega son just when he knew about him doesn't mean he'd be selfish enough to not find an Alpha.

Caleb was a good candidate. He was only ten years older than Sam and he had a home base. Plus, he's been talking of settling down somewhere sunny and finding a mate. John looked at the acceptance letter that Sam had clearly been excited for. California had always been Caleb's favorite state so maybe it would be a good match. He'd have to talk to Dean about it though, to see what he thought.

Dean himself was on a mission to uncover his Omega's secrets by looking through Sam's bags. When Sam was just his brother than there was something called privacy, but now there wasn't. Dean needed to know what his Omega was hiding; he needed to know how to comfort him and what he needed and one of the ways to do so was by digging through Sammy's bags. He opened Sam's book bag and ruffled through it. He didn't find much just a few books that Sam enjoyed reading, a notebook and some pens. He opened another part of the bag and found pills that Omegas used to not get pregnant even in heat.

Dean felt his Alpha rear his head in jealousy. Sam had never shown interests in others, Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. Actually, Dean was the one usually trying to set him up to get laid and knew for a fact that Sam never actually went for it. Was Sam looking for Alphas during his heats or just hooking up with them without Dean knowing about it? Dean felt anger boiling in his belly and getting out, the Alpha in him demanding to go hunt and tear anyone apart that had dared touch his Sammy.

Dean heard Sam say his name and turned around to look at him. He was sleep talking and apparently dreaming about Dean. Sam was sleeping on his side and looked other worldly with the moon rays hitting his face. Seeing how beautiful and innocent his brother looked calmed Dean down. He smiled when Sam turned around and gave a little snore. What was done was done. Sam was Dean's now so he wasn't going to obsess on Sam's past relationships…Well, not much.

Dean put the book bag back in place and eyed the Sam's duffel bag. Sam was always adamant of Dean not going throw his bag after he found him looking for a pair of socks in it. At the time Dean thought Sam was just being prissy, but now…

Dean got a hold of the duffel bag and riffled through it. He took out clothes, some more books, a few knives, a gun and then nothing. He was about to put everything back when he noticed how much smaller the inside of the duffel bag was than the outside. He put his hand in it and found a false bottom.

"You conniving little twerp," his only response was a fart from Sam that had him wrinkling his nose.

"No more pizza for you before bed."

Dean went back to snooping and took out Sam's suppressants, an emergency suppressant that is only to be taken when the regular ones failed and Omegas were in a situation where they could freely let their heat take over them. A pad that stifled any type of slick coming out and hiding any smells and last but not least and special type of perfume Omegas used when they didn't want to be identified. Dean knew that last item was super expensive. Sam must've stolen it.

There was something bothering Dean. Omegas could use all the items but if Sam had been taking suppressants for so long it would have affected his health in some way, shape or form. Omegas had to let their heats happened at least twice a year, or so he had learned from his health class. He wondered if Sam had put himself in risk just to hide his true gender and that kind of pissed him off.

Sam should've come to them when he presented. He would've gotten everything he needed from the elder Winchesters and not put himself in risk. Then Dean started berating himself again for not paying attention. He was Sam's caretaker; he should've known when something was wrong with Sammy. Dean was about to put everything back when he saw something he had missed because it was black. He took it out and his eyes widened. It was a dildo, it was only about five inches and not very wide but it was definitely a dildo. He looked at his brother's sleeping form and imagined Sammy's hole stretched over the little fake penis. He imagined his brother's flushed out face and Sam's dick being full and heavy with blood. Dean felt his cock swell and his knot start to inflate. He put everything back and then went into the bathroom to take care of business. All he could imagine was his brother's hands on his cock instead of his own.

After he was done he washed up and went downstairs. John was drinking a can of beer and Dean wanted to get some alcohol in his body.

"How is he?"

"Asleep. Dad, I went through his stuff," John's eyebrow lifted up, "Shut up, I had to know. Dad, he had birth control pills, both regular and emergency suppressants and a bunch of other stuff that he used to hide this from us. Dad, I feel like shit."

John frowned, "I know what you mean, son."

They both stayed in silence, each wallowing in anger towards themselves. Dean was about to tell John he was going to mate his brother when John started talking.

"Dean, I think Sam needs to have an Alpha with him that can help him and take care of him for the rest of his life."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Really, well I was thinking maybe Caleb would be the perfect mate of Sam…What's wrong?" Dean had gotten up, his face livid.

"What do you mean you're going to mate him with Caleb," he asked in a low voice that had John's hackles rising, making him wary of his eldest son.

"I mean that he needs an Alpha and Caleb…"

"No," Dean's face was suddenly in front of John's, "he's _mine._ Always has been and always will be, do I make myself clear?!"

John blinked and then a smile lit his face up, "Really, Dean?"

Dean was caught off guard at his father's elated expression, "You're fine with that?"

"Of course I am! God, I couldn't ask for a better solution than that. I didn't think you would want to mate your brother, but I should've known better."

"Yeah, dad, you should've."

"This is excellent! I won't have to give up my little boy _and_ I know you'll take care of him better than anyone else."

"Yes, dad, I can promise you that'll I'll do everything in my power and then some to make Sammy happy and take care of him."

"You know you'll have to settle down, right? Your brother can't keep living the way we have forced him to these past years."

"I know, I have no problem with that and I hope you don't either," Dean brought the acceptance letter in front of him and smiled. He would do anything to make his little mate happy.

"Don't worry about it. There are other hunters; I was thinking maybe I could team up with Bobby."

"Bobby? You'll both end up shooting each other not even a week later!"

"You underestimate your old man Dean."

The rest of the night they ended up talking lightheartedly. When the clock showed it was pass two in the morning he got up and stretched. He couldn't wait to hit the sack.

"Dean, I'm going to go check in a motel room. You and Sam work things out and I'll be back in a day or two."

Dean smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

John gave a nod and hoped to whoever was listening that Sam would accept Dean as his mate and Alpha.

Dean didn't move until he heard his dad's truck pull away. He looked up the stairs and felt a pull towards the room; he didn't fight it. As soon as he got upstairs he took off his pants and laid down next to his brother being the big spoon. Dean put his arms around his mate and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sam woke up the next morning feeling well rested. There was someone on top of him but he was enjoying the feeling. He suddenly opened his eyes when he remembered the events of last night and he quickly scrambled off the bed waking Dean up in the process.

Dean woke up when he felt Sam get up abruptly. He looked around to pinpoint any danger and when he saw none he looked at Sam. Sammy's eyes were wide and he seemed ready to bolt. Dean got up and then guided Sam to sit on the bed with Dean sitting next to him. Sam looked so dejected and Dean couldn't help but drag Sam by his side. Sam put on a little fight but then let it happen.

"Sammy, dad and me, we're not mad at you. We should've been paying attention. At the very least not make you feel like you couldn't come to us."

"Not your fault, I _did_ hide it."

"Still," Sam seemed to be soaking up Dean's touches and pets here and there. Poor guy, who knew when was the last time he got any actual good touch. Dean would give Sammy a pat on the back or sometimes a punch in the arm but he hasn't comforted his brother in years unless Sam had been injured. And John had definitely not ever been the cuddling type, especially after the boys hit their teens.

"Sam, I saw the birth control pills and suppressants, I just want to know, have you been to any doctors about your health?" Almost immediately after he finished the sentence Sam pushed him away and looked at his brother with indignation and anger; Omega or no Sam really did have a temper.

"You went through my stuff? What the hell, what ever happened to privacy?" Dean stayed calm in front of his brother's anger and calmly replied.

"Sam, I needed to make sure you were fine. I was worried, if you have kept your gender secret what else could you have been hiding from us? I had to know everything was alright with you."

"You dick, you had no right to do that!"

"Look, if it makes you feel better you can go through my stuff."

"I don't want to look at your shit, can't I have some privacy?" Sam picked up a book that was lying around and threw it at Dean who barely ducked in time. That was enough, Sam had a right to be angry but Dean could tell Sam was hurt and scared and that was a bad combination.

"Omega, enough!" Sam instantly stilled but didn't bare his throat in submission like any other Omega would've done. For some reason it warmed Dean's heart. Sam was strong; he had to or he wouldn't have been able to take care of himself all these years and had learned how to hunt. He excelled in the family business but hated it. Dean felt proud of Sam's strength though he didn't like how he had gotten it but Dean wasn't going to let Sam depend on only himself anymore. Dean got up and walked towards Sam, putting his hand on Sam's cheek. Sam automatically started pushing into it but then seemed to come to his senses and backed up.

"I'm still mad at you, jackass."

"Be as mad as you want but you and me are still going to talk."

"About what?!" Sam asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"About you, Sammy." Sam's anger seemed to seep out of him and he deflated into himself. Dean felt his heart soften.

"C'mon, you must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat, you're a growing boy."

Some of Sam's fire seemed to come back because his eyes started flashing with a bit of anger; damn Sammy was all over the place this morning, "I'm not a child, I can feed myself."

"I'm not saying you can't but like I said you no longer have to take care of yourself anymore."

Sam snorted, "So I'm guessing you and dad already chose an Alpha to give me away to," he said bitterly.

Dean felt his Alpha come back at full force, did Sam not want _him_? Sam went back a few steps in the face of Dean's anger.

"Do you not want me little brother?" He asked in a low voice. Sam's heart began beating faster at the question, hope filling his whole being.

"Do you mean you want me, Alpha?" he asked timidly, he thought his father and brother were going to force him away from them. One of the reasons he had lied was so he would not be given away to another Alpha. He only wanted Dean.

"Of course I want you! This whole time I've been looking at you and running around yelling mine but thought I was sick because you were passing as a Beta!"

Sam couldn't believe his ears. His Alpha wanted him! He was so elated that he didn't even remember moving but suddenly he was on the floor with Dean and Sam was rubbing himself on Dean's body.

For Dean's part he had been surprised by the tackled his taller, younger brother gave him but when he felt Sam's body rubbing itself all over Dean he relaxed and carded his fingers in Sam's hair.

"It was so _hard_ Dean. I wanted you and you went out with everyone else and never paid attention to me." Dean felt horrible, why did he not trust his instincts?

"I've got you now baby boy and you've got me."

Sam nodded and then went to the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean was taken in surprise and held both of Sam's hands in his own, "What're you doing?"

Sam's eyes dimmed and he licked the bottom of his kissable lips, "I thought you wanted me," he said uncertainly.

"Of course I do. But you should really eat and then we can talk." Sam snorted.

"No, I've been waiting a long time. I think I've been a virgin for far too long and since I know you want me, I want sex, now!"

"Well, aren't you high maintenance. You're still a virgin?"

"Uh, yeah, when would I have had time to have sex, Dean? Between school, hunting and lying to you and dad…Plus, I only wanted you," he added shyly at the end.

Dean was over the moon. Nobody had ever touched his Omega. He was innocent in the art of love making. Well, Dean was a great teacher and he couldn't wait to teach Sammy. He got up a little to kiss his brother. Sam was stunned but then he opened his mouth. It was sloppy and Sam obviously had never been kissed but it was sweet and innocent and Dean would cherish the kiss forever. The broke apart, panting.

"I'm sorry, I've never done any of this," he said, waving his hands between Dean and himself.

"I'll be more than happy to show you."

Dean got up and led Sam towards the bed. He pushed Sam down and began taking off his shirt. As soon as he threw it away Sam put his hands on Dean's chest and started caressing it. Dean couldn't help but kiss his Omega once more. Sam seemed to kind of have gotten a hold of kissing because it was less sloppy. Dean didn't care, though; he just wanted to have his Omega withering underneath him in ecstasy. Dean was about to remove Sam's shirt when he felt Sam's hand on top of his.

"Wait," Dean wanted to whine and keep going but stopped at Sam's plead, "What about dad?"

Was that it, "Don't worry, I told him you were mine and he left to go get a motel room."

Sam blushed deeply, "He knew this was happening?"

Dean laughed, "I don't think he knew but he definitely hoped."

Sam contemplated that before he put his mouth around Dean's nipple making him jump and had Sam smiling.

"Geez, warn a guy next time."

"No, it's funnier this way."

"Brat," Dean continued taking Sam's shirt off and couldn't help but play with Sam's nipples. They were beautiful a nice dusky, pink color and they seemed to respond under Dean's expert hands. They weren't the only things that seemed to respond though, because Dean could feel Sam's hard on which reminded Dean that Sammy still needed undressing.

He kissed Sam one more time before pulling Sam's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, and holy crap, whoever said Omegas had small dicks had never seen Sammy (and never will). Dean couldn't help but seal his mouth over Sammy's cock and gave it little kitten licks that had Sammy trying to force his way into Dean's mouth. Dean had to pin Sam's hips down to keep him from choking Dean.

Sam wanted to arc his back and go deeper into Dean's warm, moist mouth. He felt he was going to die if Dean didn't do more and his hole was clenching over emptiness. Sam couldn't help but whine and want to pump his hips to get deeper into his Alpha's warm mouth but Dean held him down which frustrated Sam like there was no tomorrow. He felt Dean laugh around Sam's cock and the vibrations made Sam's cock jump. Dean, the asshole, swallowed Sam's length in his mouth and then let it go all together. As soon as he felt the cold air around his cock Sam looked up at Dean, pleading him to take him back in his mouth.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's lustful expression. He could tell that Sam wanted more but since it was their first mating and Sam's first time in general, Dean wanted to take his sweet time and see how many times he could drive Sam crazy with touches. Plus, Dean wanted to learn _everything_ of his baby's brother body. He wanted to know what drove Sam crazy and what made him scream, what made him give delicious little gasps and what had him wanting to come. Dean wanted to know it all.

Dean went down and licked Sam's dick, balls, his perineum and finally reached his destination, Sam's hole. Dean pulled Sam's nice, round, soft cheeks apart and saw it for the first time. The little furled hole was producing large amounts of slick and Dean couldn't help but smell it. For the first time he caught Sam's real scent without anything else stifling it. Sammy smelled so good. He smelled like wildflowers and rain. Dean knew then that he would never get enough of Sam's true scent, it was intoxicating. Dean couldn't help but give it a broad lick that had Sam yelping and pushing into Dean's tongue. Dean gave another chuckle and knew that it had affected Sam when he heard a sound between a mewl and a groan.

Dean couldn't take it anymore and put Sam's left leg over his shoulder so he could have a better chance of delving into Sam's delicious hole. He licked and swiped and bit on it and Sam would gasp and mewl. Dean then put a finger in while licking the hole and delved around until he found what he was looking for. He felt Sam's prostate and then pushed on it, the results were immediate. Sam came with all over his stomach and chest with a scream ripping through his throat; it was his brother's name on his lips.

Sam's head fell back on the pillow, feeling spent. He was trying to calm down his breathing and was forcing the ground beneath him to stop spinning around. He'd never felt such pleasure in his life before! And that was just from Dean eating him out. How would it feel to have his brother inside him, Dean's knot connecting them together?

Dean gave a chuckle at Sam's expression. He felt proud he could make his brother cum without actually having penetrated him. He felt his chest swell with pride that his mate was satisfied if the fucked out, spaced out look was anything to go by. But Dean was still hard and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to not come and knot pop. Dean turned Sam to his stomach and heard his mate give a wordless whine.

"Shh, Sam, it would be easier if I mated you this way. It's your first time and I don't want it to be painful."

Sam wanted to argue. No, he wanted to see Dean's face the first time they made love; he wanted to capture every expression on his Alpha's face when he went into Sam. But Sam knew if he argued Dean would have second thoughts and they might not mate then so Sam kept his mouth shut and raised his ass in the air, wiggling it around to invite his brother to mate him. He felt a stinging on his left butt cheek that had him hissing and horny at once.

"Impatient bitch," Dean said fondly. If anyone else had called Sam a bitch it would've been an insult but between them it was an endearment.

"Go faster, old man, or I'll find someone else," Dean hackles rose and he covered Sam's back with his body, his nose going to Sam's neck and he bit and suckled where neck met chin and left a bruise he knew anyone would see.

"You're mine, _mine._ Anyone else touches you and I'll rip them apart."

Sam's cock jumped at Dean's declaration, "Then hurry up!" he whined.

Dean went back to Sam's hole and put two fingers in Sam, scissoring them so that Sam could be looser for when Dean penetrated him. He then put in two more and when he saw that Sam was loose enough and babbling nonsense on the pillow Dean got up and put him tip in Sam.

Sam tensed up when he felt that tip of Dean's cock, suddenly scared. He felt Dean's hand on the small of his back, "Relax, Omega, it'll be easier."

Sam calmed down and relaxed as Dean stroked his back. As much as he wanted to bottom out in Sam's warmth he knew he had to relax Sam or it would hurt. Dean's pleasure wasn't the only point in their mating, Sam's was, too. He wanted Sam to look back at their first time and remember it fondly. So Dean took his time and went in Sam's warmth inch by inch.

When he bottomed out in Sam he felt like he had come home.

This was all he would ever need for the rest of his life. Dean stayed still so that Sam could get used to his girth. After a while Sam started clenching around Dean's length and pushing back, signaling he was ready. Dean wasted no time.

After waiting for so long Dean couldn't help but pump his hips in and out. No matter how much he wanted to slow down his body had other ideas. Sam didn't seem to mind and kept meeting Dean's thrust with a push of his own. Dean knew he had hit Sam's sweet spot when he heard a scream being ripped from Sam's lips.

Dean angled himself just so to hit Sam's sweet spot when he thrust in his mate. He felt his knot forming and catching at the rim Sam's hole and knew he would come soon. Sam was groaning and whining out loud and those sweet noises being ripped from Sam's mouth had him close to coming. Just before he came he sat back and pulled Sam with him so he could turn Sam's head and look into each other's eyes.

They both came at the same time while looking into each other's eyes and Dean kissed his mate on his lips before biting where Neck met shoulder to put a permeant claim on his brother. They both laid down on their sides, tied together and with Dean coming deep into Sam.

Sam gave little groans here and there and couldn't help but squeeze around Dean's length which had _him_ groaning and giving out more spurts of cum. Sam burrowed into his mate's warmth and couldn't help but give a content sigh. He was mated to his Alpha and nobody could take him away from him! Now, he wouldn't care having to travel around as long as Dean was always at his side.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, they were going to be tied for at least an hour, he heard Dean's voice, "So California, huh? Well, it's as good as place as any to start a life."

At that moment Sam felt he was above the stars.

A month later both John and Dean were lifting the heavy stuff towards Sam's and Dean's new apartment. Sam tried to help but neither man would hear about it.

After they had both brothers had mated Sam had been spoiled and cared for like he always wanted. Both Alphas would go out of their way to give Sam what he wanted and more. To be honest, it was kind of annoying but Sam said nothing, knowing both Dean and John needed to spoil Sam.

Sam took it, for the most part, gracefully. It was kind of his fault for not saying anything about his Omega status and both of the elder Winchesters felt they had to make it up to the youngest. Still, it was annoying and one day Sam put his foot down.

"I'm not a baby; I'm just going for a quick run. I don't need you guys taking care of me every single hour of the day. I know how to take care of myself." Neither John nor Dean said anything when Sam stormed out of the house but Dean followed Sam secretly. He couldn't just let Sam out of his sight. Even if Sam was more than capable of taking care of himself Dean didn't want Sam to _have_ to. Of course, Sam found out rather quickly and gave a long suffering sigh, knowing he wouldn't win this fight.

"Ow, dammit Dean, you have to lift with your back and not let go!"

"I am lifting, not my fault you don't have a better grip."

"Don't mouth at me, boy."

"You know I can help, right?" Sam told them.

"No, no, we've got this Sammy," Dean said at the same time dad chimed in, "No, we're good, go lift some of the boxes or take care of the truck so no one will steal anything."

Sam rolled his eyes. Fine, if both Alphas wanted to argue he wouldn't say anything. He went back outside and sat on the truck reading his new schedule. He couldn't believe it, he made it. He got into Stanford and got his mate. He couldn't be happier.

A few hours later the Winchesters were eating carry out. Everything was upstairs now all they had to do was organize it and Sam couldn't wait to the task of making their new place a home. Dean and John had gone all out and bought new furniture and decorations so that Sam could do what he wanted with the new apartment. Dean even said that he would go early with Sam to pick out paint. A few hours later, John left promising he'll be back soon. Dean closed the door and then turned to look at Sam, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, we're alone and have a new place," he waggled his eyebrows which made Sam laugh.

"We still have to clear the dishes and start taking out stuff from the boxes."

Dean pouted and circled his arms around Sam's waist.

"When do you start you're new job?" Dean had found a garage where he could use his skills as a mechanic and get paid well.

"Hmm, in a week. Enough time for us to get settled and to walk you to your class you're first day of school."

"Hmm," Sam hummed, distracted as Dean nibbled on his neck. Sam could feel his cock filling up at Dean's little biting teases.

"Bedroom now?" Dean asked. Sam said nothing and ran into the room. He had found home.

 **So here it is. I hope you liked and sorry if the sex scene wasn't great, not really used to writing them.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
